


turn this into something sweet

by sugarcubeshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying During Sex, First Time, M/M, POV Shiro (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virgin Keith (Voltron), and s8 never happened, angst scare, no actual angst though lol, set somewhere vaguely after s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcubeshiro/pseuds/sugarcubeshiro
Summary: There’s no one else in the universe Shiro would ever want to give his heart to so fully.Which makes him feel even worse about the fact that it takes him a moment too long to realize that something’s up with Keith.





	turn this into something sweet

When Keith buries his face in Shiro’s neck and whimpers, Shiro thinks nothing of it. 

It’s hard to think anything at all like this, really, except for how good Keith feels, how wonderful this is—perfect body belonging to the most perfect person, offered up for Shiro to touch and take and give himself to. Skin on skin, both of them naked and pressed close as Shiro starts to pull out only to move in deeper again, sinking into the tight heat of Keith’s body and getting rewarded with his sweet moans for it.

Both of them finally, finally free in their love for each other, and Keith finally, finally being _ his_, now.

Now, as everything they feel has been getting channeled into messy and desperate kisses after the hurried confessions they both tripped over themselves to get out. Giddy chuckles had followed in the long moment they spent making out, before their hands trembled with nerves as they slowly started to undress each other. The heat between them intensified further once Keith’s fingers fell to the button of Shiro’s pants, popping it open so he could slide his hand inside his underwear. Wrapping his fingers around him, Keith nervously bit his own bottom lip as he looked up at Shiro. 

Grunting at the touch, Shiro lifted his hand to hold the back of Keith’s neck while he rolled his hips against his grip. Then he kissed Keith, slow and deep, wishing he could pour every bit of love he’s ever felt for him into it. Keith kissed him back while clumsily stroking Shiro fully hard, focusing far too much on making it good for him—evident by the way he broke away from Shiro’s needy mouth to whisper shy questions about how it felt, if he was doing it right, if Shiro wanted something else.

Shiro couldn’t have imagined anything better than being so close to Keith, let alone being half-naked with him, though. Only kissing him was already so much more than what he’s let himself believe they could have together. Eager to show Keith how happy he was about it, Shiro had scooped Keith up in his arms instead, need and want making Keith gasp even before Shiro threw him onto the bed. 

Keith bounced back against the mattress, shirtless and beautiful as he looked up at him with dark eyes, and Shiro didn’t waste any time. He quickly followed, climbed on top of Keith and covered his body with his own, then kissed him hungrily. 

After both of them had fumbled their way to getting naked, Keith locked his legs low around Shiro’s waist. Shiro licked deep into Keith’s mouth as he started to grind their bodies together, while Keith dug his heels into the back of Shiro’s thighs to urge him on. 

The only thing that broke the silence in the room once Shiro used two fingers to open Keith up for him was the sweet sighs they let out against each other’s lips and the way Keith whispered his name between kisses, until Shiro shifted on top of him. Taking himself in hand, Shiro kept his gaze on Keith’s face the whole time as he guided his cock to start sinking into Keith’s body, pressing the big tip against his tight hole.

Shiro had barely nudged the head inside before Keith’s eyes widened, hands clutching Shiro’s shoulders tightly as a shocked and low little whined, “_Oh,” _left him.

A smile spread on Shiro’s face, wide and proud and unrestrained, no way for him to hold it back—far too happy about everything, how good it all felt and the sight of Keith’s eyelids fluttering shut from taking him. Shiro leaned down and kissed him, shushing Keith softly when he kept going, pushing in deeper while Keith’s mouth dropped open.

“_Shiro_…” Keith whispered against his lips once Shiro was fully settled, looking up at him all breathless and wide-eyed and awed—like welcoming Shiro into his body was something there had been no way for Keith to prepare himself for, no matter how badly he begged for and wanted it.

Shiro felt equally stunned as they ended up staring at each other for a long time before they kissed again, so many feelings fighting in Shiro’s chest that all he could do was finally start moving their bodies together.

And now, with his left arm tucked under Keith’s back, clutching his shoulder while he fucks him, Shiro holds the back of Keith’s head with his other palm and gasps as he thrusts in harder. Keith’s fingertips dig into Shiro’s own shoulders, nails making little dents in the skin while his breath puffs hot and damp against Shiro’s collarbone with each moan and cry of his name.

Slipping his eyelids shut, Shiro presses his nose to the start of Keith’s hairline at his temple, and breathes him in while groaning into Keith’s ear.

Shiro’s so used to always feeling so aware of everything around him, eyes skidding across every room he enters, as if he can absorb what every single person is thinking by simply watching their expression; calculating everyone’s moods and needs, to figure out which version of himself he needs to be today.

With Keith, though, he’s just Shiro. 

That’s all he needs to be.

He doesn’t have to care about everything or everyone else—what they’re thinking about or what they’re thinking about _ him_. All Shiro needs to be when he’s around Keith is himself. And who Shiro is when he lets himself be who he really is, what Shiro _ wants _ when he lets himself be who he really is and allows himself to think it, is someone who loves Keith, freely and fully.

Shiro has wished for so long that he could get to look at Keith with all the love he has in his heart for him, without worrying if he’s being too obvious about it.

He’s always wanted to be what Keith needs, to be worthy of Keith’s love, but never by making himself into someone he’s not. Shiro has always wanted Keith to love him just as he is, for who Shiro really is. 

Turns out that Keith does.

Keith does loves him, all of him—even when Shiro doesn’t hide away the huge, undeniable part of himself that is in love with Keith.

And Keith doesn’t just still love him as a friend, despite that fact, like Shiro had feared. Keith loves him back just as desperately, in the same wild, messy, recklessly beautiful way that Shiro loves him.

Shiro has thought about this for _ so _ long, has thought about getting to be with Keith in this way for what feels like an eternity. Longer than he dares to admit if he’s not ready to mourn all the time that they could’ve had this already, if Shiro had just been brave enough to kiss Keith years ago. If Shiro had held Keith’s face in his hands, and kissed him on an alien Castle. If Shiro had just let himself feel as much for Keith as he has done, deep down, for years now, then they could have had this a long time ago. They wouldn’t have had to go through all the pain and grief and war before they got this—this wouldn’t have been their first time, and it wouldn’t have been Keith’s _ first_ time.

Giving love isn’t the most difficult part, though.

Shiro has always loved Keith. He’s never been afraid to let Keith know about that, in friendly and supportive ways.

It’s letting himself _be_ loved that’s terrifying, and Keith hasn’t held back on showing Shiro how much he cares about him, too. No one does things with the intensity that Keith does, and no one does things so earnestly as Keith does either, because Keith sees no reason for doing things if he doesn’t mean them.

Maybe the real reason Shiro spent so much time being afraid of letting Keith know how he feels wasn’t out of fear that Keith wouldn’t want him back. Maybe Shiro has always known, deep down, how much Keith cares back, and he’s been too afraid to admit it to himself.

Being loved _ is _ terrifying, and it still feels scary to think of how much Keith loves him. How much he trusts Shiro. But there’s no one Shiro trusts more than Keith, either.

There’s no one else in the universe Shiro would ever want to give his heart to so fully.

Which makes him feel even worse about the fact that it takes him a moment too long to realize that something’s up with Keith.

Too caught up in his thoughts, too overwhelmed by everything that he’s feeling—mind cloudy from having all of his dreams come true in this way—Shiro thrusts back inside Keith with a groan before he freezes, brows furrowing as he tries to catch his breath.

Because Keith has gone quiet and still. 

He keeps holding onto Shiro tightly, but there aren’t any of the sweet hitched noises, no soft sighs or more of the loud moans leaving him that have made Shiro feel such a surge of pride everytime Keith has let out for him.

Keith is—actually tense beneath him, and not the way his muscles have been going tight with the push and pull of pleasure, he’s—

Shiro quickly pulls back, gets one hand on Keith’s cheek while the other cards through Keith’s bangs so he can look at his face properly.

“Baby?” Shiro says, voice hoarse and chest tight with worry as Keith sinks back against the pillow, his eyes squeezed shut. “Keith, what—what’s wrong? Are you oka—”

A whimpered cry leaves Keith’s mouth, the sound of it plummeting through Shiro’s chest and pooling into a pit of dread in his stomach, driving out any of the good things he’s been feeling. Keith slaps a palm over his own face to hide his tears and then he _ sobs_, and the blood that felt so hot in Shiro’s body a few moments ago immediately turns cold.

“_Keith_,” Shiro says, scrambling desperately for what to do. Torn between wanting to pull back and hold him closer at the same time, Shiro ends up babbling while stroking Keith’s face and trying to move away. “Please, baby, what happened, did I hurt you, oh _ god,_ what did I _ do_—?”

Keith’s legs clamp tighter around Shiro’s hips before he can slip out, and Shiro can’t keep down the stupid moan his body lets out over sinking back inside him.

“Don’t,” Keith gasps, shaking his head while still hiding his face. “Don’t—don’t leave, I’m _ fine_, I’m—”

He sniffs, voice rough and hitched, before he finally moves his hand, wiping away his tears with the heel of his palm.

“Keith…” Shiro starts helplessly, staying frozen above him.

“I’m fine, Shiro, I swear,” Keith reassures him, but his eyes are still wet and his bottom lip trembling. “I swear I’m—I’m—”

“Baby,” Shiro whispers, still lost for what to do and scared as he cups Keith’s face, stroking his thumb across his cheek. He doesn’t understand, still feels panic clenching tightly in his chest, but Keith shakes his head and leans up to kiss him.

Shiro kisses him back, tries to give him at least that if it’s what Keith needs right now, but then—Keith _ laughs _ against his lips. 

Which does absolutely nothing to help with Shiro’s confusion. 

“Keith, what’s going on?” he breaks away to ask, looking down at him in concern. “What’s wrong, what—what happened?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Keith says and lets out another little giggle, closing his eyes but grinning wide now, even though he hasn’t completely stopped crying. “I just—_Shiro_.” Keith looks up at him again, a moment stretching between them as they stare at each other, before Keith lifts one hand to fit his broad palm against the curve of Shiro’s jaw. “Shiro. It’s—it’s because I’m happy.”

“What?” Shiro breathes out.

“It’s because I’m so happy. I’ve never been this happy before in my whole life.” Keith smiles wide again, but sniffs a little, like more tears might fall any second. “You just… you make me feel so much, I don’t even know how to handle it sometimes, and now we—I mean I didn’t think that you would ever—? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” A breath shudders out of him, his thumb stroking across Shiro’s cheek before he whispers, “I’m just so fucking _ happy_.”

Shiro’s eyes widen, his body automatically relaxing on top of Keith. “Oh,” he whispers back, completely lost for words. “Baby…”

“Shiro,” Keith murmurs again, his expression softening, blinking wetly a few times while he looks up at him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to freak you out, or—”

Another shaky breath leaves Shiro before he surges down and kisses him, sinking his hands into Keith’s hair to hold him in place while getting his tongue back in his mouth. Keith eagerly lets him, moaning and parting his lips while his legs tighten around him, ass shifting back and making them both gasp when Shiro’s hips automatically thrust forward to meet him.

“Baby,” Shiro whispers in the space between their lips, their breaths hot against each other’s mouth. Keith kisses him softly again, stroking his hands up Shiro’s back, curling them over his shoulders to pull him close and hug him as tightly as possible. “Sweetheart. God, _ Keith_.”

“Please, Shiro,” Keith says, calves slipping over his skin to urge him on, pulling him in deeper. “Come on, you can—please. Please keep going.”

“Yeah?” Shiro says, stroking the thin skin at the corner of one of Keith’s eyes again, where the tears have now dried. “You sure?”

Keith nods. “Sorry for—”

“Shh. Don’t apologize.” Shiro shakes his head, rocking into Keith again, making his mouth drop open with another gasp. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“I am,” Keith breathes out. “Never been better. Please. Please don’t stop, Shiro. You feel so good and I just—I mean. Unless… you got weirded out or something—?”

Shiro can’t help his stupid smile as he looks down at him, at Keith naked beneath him. Hair spilled on the pillow, with Shiro’s cock deep inside him and eyes still a little wet from _ crying_, while still asking for more, because it’s all from how good Keith feels.

“Not weirded out.” Shiro leans down to kiss Keith’s cheek, the curve of his nose, one of his eyelids and then his eyebrow before pulling back enough to look at him. “Actually…” Shiro murmurs and moves one arm to hook behind one of Keith’s knees, pushing his leg back just as he thrusts back inside him. Keith cries out, head thrown back and hands gripping desperately at Shiro’s shoulders. “Now that I know you’re okay, it’s pretty flattering that my dick made you cry.”

“Oh, _ shut up_.” Keith groans again. “It—that wasn’t—”

Shiro chuckles and leans down to kiss him, feels Keith huff out a breath against his lips before he wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck and holds him closer as he kisses him back harder.

“Keith,” Shiro sighs, his smile getting lost to their kisses when he starts setting a pace again, fucking Keith slow and deep. “You too, baby—you feel so good.”

“Yeah?”

Shiro moans. “God, yes. Dreamt about this for so long.”

“I’ve—_ah_—well, I’ve wanted you for longer than you’ve wanted me.”

Blinking in surprise, a laugh snorts out of Shiro. “Didn’t realize it was a _ competition_,” he mutters and gets his hand behind Keith’s other thigh as well so he can really push his legs back, bending Keith in half as he thrusts into him and makes Keith whimper from the change in angle.

“Oh, Shiro, that’s—” Keith practically squirms beneath him, moaning louder when Shiro gets rougher, determined to make Keith feel good enough that he can’t even talk.

Keith doesn’t stop trying, though.

Lifting his hands to hold Shiro’s face, Keith pulls him down into a kiss that leaves them both gasping, and then he whispers, “I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you.”

Shiro laughs again, breathless as he lets Keith’s legs slip from his hold so he can instead grab Keith’s face too, kissing him back for a long moment. “You, ah—you thought I was a—_oh, god, Keith,_” Shiro has to pause and try to catch his breath before he finishes his sentence when Keith immediately uses his newfound freedom to wrap his legs around Shiro’s waist again, thrusting himself back against him. “You thought I was a loser. And a nerd.”

Keith grins up at him and kisses Shiro again before he breathes out against his mouth, “Didn’t stop me from thinking about you while jerking off, though. Which I’ve never stopped doing. Especially not since I realized that you…” Keith’s hands slide further back to Shiro’s neck, pulling him down to rest their foreheads together when he whispers, “…are the best person, and my favourite nerd, in the whole fucking universe.”

“Keith.” Shiro whimpers. “Keith—fuck.”

“Yeah.” Keith nods, like Shiro’s just said something highly intelligent. “Yeah, Shiro, fuck me.”

Still trying to catch his own breath and recover from Keith’s confession, Shiro gets his brain working enough to murmur teasingly, “Fuck you so good that you start crying from it? We both know I can do it.”

“_Shiro._” Keith slaps his hands over his own face again, and Shiro starts chuckling.

Lifting one hand to pry Keith’s palms away from his face, Shiro gently smiles down at him. “I love you so much, Keith,” he says. “_You’re _ the best person in the whole universe. My favourite nerd. You’re my best friend.”

“Don’t say that,” Keith sniffs and takes hold of Shiro’s left hand in his own, palm to palm before tangling their fingers together. “I’ll start crying again.”

Shiro laughs softly. “Then we can cry together.”

“You’re not even close to tears!”

“Only because I’m—” Shiro grips Keith’s other hand in his own as well, pressing them down against the mattress on either side of Keith’s head, “—so _ fucking _ happy that I can’t stop smiling.”

“Shiro.” Keith smiles too, closing his eyes while he gives another little sniff, and then says, “Yes.”

“Yes?” Shiro repeats, confused, and Keith looks up at him again.

“Yes,” he whispers. “Fuck me so good I’ll cry from it.”

“_Oh._”

Keith cranes his neck up and kisses him, open-mouthed and wet. He only had his first kiss ever earlier tonight and already he’s caught on how to lick between Shiro’s lips in a way that makes Shiro’s whole body feel weak.

“Please,” Keith whispers, and Shiro realizes that however they do this, he should hurry up and fuck Keith before he comes from just hearing his boyfriend—his _boyfriend_—talk to him like that.

Shiro tightens his grip on Keith’s hands and presses another kiss to his lips.

“I love you,” he says again, for no other reason than the fact that it’s true and now he can let Keith know, as many times as he feels like it.

“Love you too,” Keith says back, easy as anything, natural as breathing, with a soft and happy look on his face.

“And I’ll always give you what you want, baby,” Shiro says.

He has a lot of years to make up for.

Smiling wider, like Keith doesn’t at all mind having waited this long—like he would’ve happily waited forever, if that’s what it would’ve taken them to get here, to have this, Keith says, “Prove it, old-timer.”

Shiro grins, and starts by kissing Keith again, before getting to work on making good on his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugarcubeshiro) ♥️


End file.
